Alma de Diamante
by Andy.Athena
Summary: Sangre inocente fue derramada éste día. Donde su alma duerme se hallará una bestia o un ángel, sus dos sangres lucharán por ser la gloria. En sus ojos azules se esconde el poder de la salvación o la destrucción. El poder de matar al enemigo justamente descansa en su alma. Sólo uno de los dos vivirá, el decimoséptimo cumpleaños. JXA. Para: Klaudia Loba de Escorpio. Betta: Romy92
1. Prólogo

**Alma de Diamante. **

Title:** Alma de Diamante.**  
Category: Books » Twilight  
Author: Andy. Athena  
Language: Spanish, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Sólo uno de los dos podrá vivir. En el joven de los ojos azules cae la maldición de las siete lunas de plata.

"— Soy diferente — su voz aterciopelada salió de su tono habitual. — No es así, todos estamos condenados a lo mismo." JXA.

Disclaimer: _Twilight_ pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, soy dueña de trama y personajes fuera de ello.

Prólogo.

**Disclaimer: **_**Twilight **_**pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, soy dueña de trama y personajes fuera de ello. **

El golpeteo de la lluvia contra los tejados, la luz de la luna bañando su rostro, el suave andar de las hojas mientras resbalaban entre el agua, el silbido del viento haciendo coro a sus desesperados jadeos, la oscuridad reinando el entorno, las eternas estrellas azules llenando de vida el cielo gótico.

El dolor de los clavos encajándose en las tiernas plantas de sus pies.

Corría descalza por los callejones del pueblo. A lo lejos, el cruel sonido de la muerte la acechaba, las voces de la enfurecida muchedumbre estaban por alcanzarle, el resplandor de la llama que yacía en lo alto de las antorchas comenzaba a llegar a sus ojos. Pegó aún más su bebé en su pecho y siguió corriendo mientras su nombre, que se gritaba con furia… se perdía en el aire y se lo llevaba el viento.

Las piernas empezaban a fallarle, la fatiga le azotaba los sentidos, el cansancio esperaba ansioso poseer su cuerpo. Bastó una mirada a los profundos iris azules de su hijo de dos meses acurrucado entre sus brazos para olvidar todo aquello. Se levantó y continuó corriendo, una ligera luz de esperanza se encendía en su alma con cada paso que daba, sin embargo, se desvanecía con cada grito de su pueblo buscándola a ella y a su pequeño, sin ninguna otra intención que hacer correr la sangre de ambos por los suelos, de obligarlos a dormir el sueño eterno. A los pocos minutos, la muchedumbre estaba bastante cerca. Se escondió esperando que las gigantescas gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo le ayudaran con sus estruendosos sonidos al romperse en el suelo y que, gracias a ello, no se escucharan sus gemidos.

Aquella noche la suerte no la acompañaba, el mismo rey de Anthro̱poi estaba en su búsqueda. Su bebé comenzó a agitarse y a llorar.

—Shhh…shh... Mi vida, silencio, está bien, estoy aquí —trató de tranquilizarle ella mientras, con una mano ensangrentada y temblando de forma incontrolada, acariciaba la piel blanca de su mejilla, dejando un rastro rojo de su propia sangre.

Las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por su rostro y nublaban la vista de sus ojos ya hinchados. Miró los ojos de su hijo una vez más, azules, azules como un perfecto cielo haciendo reflejo en el océano más grande del mundo, profundos, más profundos que la inmensidad del universo.

En ellos vio reflejada la luna llena, que volteó a ver rápidamente, pues sabía que esa sería la última vez que la apreciaría tan de cerca. _La esperanza no morirá mientras yo viva, _pensó, y se levantó una vez más con su hijo en brazos. Salió de su escondite, dobló una esquina oscura y divisó una silueta acercándose. Estaba todo perdido.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, miró a los ojos a la mujer que se había parado frente a ella.

— ¡Sigue! Sigue, por favor. No te detengas. ¡Sigue corriendo! —en aquel momento no estaba segura de si lo que sentía era profunda felicidad, confusión o agradecimiento.

—Esme… ¿Por qué…? —Logró pronunciar.

—Gretta, no sé cuál es mi misión en esta vida… —una larga pausa arropó el ambiente. —… pero sí estoy segura que no es hacer que maten a un bebé de dos meses. ¡Vete de aquí!

Gretta le dedicó una profunda mirada de agradecimiento a la noble mujer, y salió corriendo con la piel de los pies hecha jirones. Le faltaban dos uñas, tenía la piel despellejada y el dolor era insoportable.

Solo unos metros más y llegaría a la casa de las siete lunas de plata. Se le enrolló una planta en el tobillo y cayó al suelo, su nuca azotó contra la tierra y sintió la sangre emanar de su cuerpo. Se aseguró de que su pequeño estuviera bien, y se arrastró hasta el majestuoso portón de la casa.

Hecho con la madera más fina del reino, ocultaba un gran secreto dentro de sus aposentos. Un secreto que su hijo se vería obligado a cargar toda su vida. Al estar a los pies de la puerta, olvidó todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, olvidó el cruel destino que le deparaba, olvidó las antorchas y cuchillos de su propia gente esperando matarla, olvidó la belleza e inmensidad del cielo esa noche. Se concentró en el dolor en los ojos de su hijo, lo abrazó contra su pecho, el pequeño cuerpo que poseía su vida entera. Estaba helado.

Las lágrimas bajaban haciéndose camino por sus mejillas ensangrentadas, el dolor era todo de lo que era consciente, la agonía se apoderaba de su alma, la profunda tristeza la hacía su esclava, empezaba en el pecho, pero se iba extendiendo a cada fibra de su cuerpo, la poseía.

_Dolor, dolor, dolor. _Era lo único que reconocía. Lo miró por última vez, antes de ponerlo en la canasta hecha a mano con una nota en la manta que cubría su cuerpo.

Levantó la cara, rezando a la luna e implorando a los astros su ayuda.

Acercó la cara a los ojos llenos de lágrimas de su bebé, depositó un beso en su frente y habló con las últimas fuerzas de su alma, y solo para él:

—Nunca olvides quién eres… Jasper Hale—modificó su apellido al instante. Con el dolor consumiendo hasta la última fibra de su alma, se separó de su hijo dejándolo a los pies de la casa.

Corrió sin voluntad de seguir con vida. Sólo entonces se topó con el pueblo, cara a cara, las miradas de furia que lanzaban a su demacrado rostro, las antorchas encendidas dispuestas a quemarla viva, los cuchillos brillando y dando un poco de luz a la oscuridad.

—Por favor… —imploró.

— ¡Gretta Whitlock! —la cruda voz del mismísimo rey resonó en sus tímpanos. —Última Ishyrose existente en esta luna —un silencio reinó el lugar. —Traidora.

—Habéis concebido un monstruo. El llanto de vuestro hijo es veneno, sus emociones causan terremotos, huracanes, tornados. Terminará con nuestra hermandad.

— ¿¡Hermandad!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a llamar a tus bestias hermanas!? Conspiran para asesinar a un bebé de dos meses. ¿Dónde está la hermandad de la que habláis? ¿Dónde están los seres humanos? Se ha perdido la humanidad en el mundo humano.

—Vos y vuestro hijo no sois humanos.

— ¡Y estoy orgullosa! ¡Prefiero ser un monstruo antes que ser humana! Porque serlo es aún peor.

…

Con el alma hecha pedazos, Esme salió de su _casa._ Sabía lo que le esperaba al abrir la puerta, el rechinar de la madera gastada delató sus actos a la luna, que sonrió ante su espíritu y voluntad.

Tomó al bebé en brazos y lo metió dentro de su casa. Las palabras de Gretta seguían cuando el viento silbaba, la manera en la que le colocó a su hijo el apellido de la propia familia de Esme. Entendió lo que la mujer pretendía.

…

— ¡Llévensela! Gritó el monarca mientras dos guardias la tomaban por los brazos.

…

El último susurro de su alma fue el mismo que el primero, gritó con todo lo que daba su corazón impulsado con los pulmones.

— ¡Nunca olvides quién eres…!

Entonces, cayó. La cuerda alrededor de su cuello se apretó arrancándole la vida en segundos, su corazón dejó de latir y su cerebro se desconectó, sus sentidos se apagaron, y el alma se esfumó de su físico. Quedó simplemente un cuerpo como muchos otros, colgado en un árbol, con un lazo alrededor del cuello y sin que los pies tocaran el suelo.

Un grito alegre del pueblo se escuchó al ver el inerte ser que yacía colgado del árbol. Una sonrisa curvó los labios del rey.

La bella luz del sol de repente empezó a desaparecer, las nubes azules de la nada comenzaron a tornarse grises, y un remolino apareció en el cielo. Una voz se escuchó, una voz hablándole al pueblo entero, a todos y a nadie, a nadie y a todos. Una voz femenina, rígida, fuerte, dura, penetrante, áspera.

—_Sangre inocente fue derramada éste día. Donde su alma duerme se hallará una bestia o un ángel, sus dos sangres lucharán por ser la gloria. En sus ojos azules se esconde el poder de la destrucción o la salvación. El poder de matar al enemigo justamente descansa en su alma. Sólo uno de los dos vivirá, al decimoséptimo cumpleaños. _

La voz se fue apagando, reemplazada por la desesperación y el caos.

Buscaron al niño, pero jamás nadie lo encontró, muchos más pequeños de su edad fueron asesinados creyendo que eran hijos de Gretta Whitlock. Los años pasaron, en la casa de las siete lunas de plata se escondía él, ignorando por completo…. Lo que deparaba su destino.

**N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Lamento la tardanza con las demás historias, apenas halle las ideas correctas para Pain Dreams, actualizaré, ahora… ésta historia está llena de fantasía, de seres mágicos, mundos alternos, hechicería, hadas, brujas, etcétera. **

**Alice tardará un rato en aparecer, pero éstos capítulos serán increíbles, verán que sí. **

**Quiero dedicarle ésta historia completamente a mi hermana, a mi alma gemela, mi mejor amiga, la luz que llena de vida mi mundo, el más grande regalo de mi existencia, mi fuerza en cada batalla, mi compañera de toda lucha, mi ángel… Klaudia Loba de Escorpio. Hace un año la conocí, y llegó a cambiar mi vida, también…. Hace un año publiqué mi primera historia en Fanficiton. Hoy son ésas dos fechas importantes para mí. **

**Quiero agradecer especialmente a Romy92, que tuvo el tiempo para bettear ésta historia: Guapa, muchísimas gracias, no sé qué habría hecho sin ti, realmente me has apoyado durante todo éste tiempo y eres una de mis inspiraciones para seguir haciendo lo que más amo: Escribir, sabes que el cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarte ahí estaré. ¡Gracias! **


	2. Capítulo 1: Un Sol

**Capítulo 1: Un sol**

**Disclaimer: **_**Twilight**_** pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, soy dueña de trama y personajes fuera de ello. **

_Dieciséis años después…_

Los rizos rubios colgaban traviesos sobre su frente, los ojos azules peleaban en una batalla contra el sol, el cabello que enmarcaba su rostro no hacía más que formar sombras.

La belleza personificada trabajaba artísticamente como otra mañana, sus manos se movían con soltura y elegancia sobre el papel, su mirada atrapaba la hermosura del amanecer para plasmarlo en el lienzo, los colores brincaban traviesos sobre el dibujo, el marrón apagado de la montaña, el azul en distintos tonos del cielo, el rojo vivo del recién saliente sol, el blanco puro de las nubes, el turquesa del lago de cristal, y con él su reflejo.

Al terminar puso su obra a contraluz para poder apreciarla mejor. Sonrió complacido al admirar tan perfecto trabajo: un dibujo del amanecer que daba la impresión de ser una fotografía retocada para un cuadro en el palacio real.

Suspiró y puso el dibujo en la mesa que tenía enfrente, se echó los cabellos hacia atrás pintándolos de colores con la mano, se acercó a la ventana y la abrió. Vio morir su obra ante sus ojos, el sol empezaba a salir, y la poca oscuridad que aún quedaba los abandonaba, las aves comenzaban sus cánticos dando a conocer la muerte del ayer y el inicio del hoy.

El muchacho inhaló fuertemente el aire fresco, dejó que sus pulmones se deleitaran con él, cerró los ojos imaginando ser un ave que un día saldría libremente a volar por el infinito, sintiendo cómo el aire le golpeaba el cuerpo y teniendo como único límite el mismo cielo.

Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Molesto, volteó.

—Jasper —una voz joven y femenina. —Feliz cumpleaños.

Al girar el cuello, la figura sonriente de su hermana Rosalie le bloqueaba la vista. Le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a ella, quien no dudó en lanzarse a sus brazos.

—Gracias, Rose —contestó él con una voz aterciopelada que volvería loco a cualquiera que la escuchara, por la elegancia y dulzura con la que hablaba. —Al parecer, eres la única que se ha acordado.

—El día empieza, hermano, no seas tan pesimista —contestó ella con la típica alegría de siempre. Deshicieron su abrazo y la chica comenzó a caminar por la habitación en círculos, acomodando cada cosa que veía en desorden.

—Y bien. ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? ¿Saldrás a algún jardín? ¿O a la plaza? ¿Un paseo en carruaje?

—Realmente pensaba tener un día tranquilo dibujando y escribiendo —la expresión de Rosalie era de completa desaprobación.

— ¡Cumples dieciséis, no cuarenta! —Jasper sonrió, sabiendo que era imposible discutir con su hermana, así se tratara de sus preferencias personales.

—Muy bien, entonces hagamos lo que vos deseéis, _madame_ —contestó besándole la mano y arrodillándose ante ella, un gesto que cualquier otra chica habría envidiado hasta la muerte.

Las comisuras de los labios de la joven se estiraron ampliamente hacia arriba, jaló a su hermano del brazo y desaparecieron escaleras arriba.

…

En el atrio de la iglesia, admirando dos palomas blancas pelar por una miga de pan, Esme esperaba ansiosa que la eucaristía llegara a su fin, y así poder quitarse de encima la fuerte y pesada energía que los creyentes emanaban. Caminar y admirar las esculturas de oro puro que el rey había mandado a hacer, como cultura… la religión que se profesaba en su reino le interesaba.

Se levantó de la banca a la que había llegado antes de que el amanecer muriera y empezó a caminar arrojando más migas de pan a las aves. Podía ver el agradecimiento en sus diminutos ojos, y casi juraba que una le había sonreído. Cuando se quedó sin pan, se limitó a observar las bailarinas hojas de los árboles moverse al compás del viento. Se entretuvo tanto que por poco olvidó su objetivo en el lugar. Podía haberse quedado ahí todo el día, pero una figura encapuchada se le acercó con expresión seria y horrorizada. La miró.

—Señora Hale —habló cortante, quitándose la capucha de la cabeza.

—Señor Witherdale —contestó ella tomando ambos lados de sus faldas e inclinándose levemente.

Por unos minutos simplemente se miraron, la rivalidad y la venganza lanzaba dardos por los ojos de ambos. James Witherdale tenía los puños apretados y Esme Hale se mantenía, o al menos eso mostraba, relajada. Después de lo que parecieron horas, el silencio se rompió.

James soltó un bufido de exasperación y dio un paso al frente, yendo directamente al grano.

— ¿¡Cuánto tiempo más, Esme!? —casi gritó.

Ella trató de mantener una expresión serena, pero cualquiera que la tuviese enfrente podría haber notado la preocupación en su mirada.

—Solo un año más. Y te prometo que…

— ¡No! —interrumpió a punto de perder el control. — ¡Eso llevas diciéndome dieciséis años! No puedo mantener al rey ni a sus espías más tiempo desinformados, empiezan a dudar de mí, creen que sé más de lo que digo, lo cual es cierto. ¡Han amenazado con matar a mi familia! No puedo mantener oculto a tu muchacho más tiempo.

—Por favor… —rogó ella con la desesperación a flor de piel. Lágrimas amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas.

—Lo siento —contestó James, firme. —Pero no puedo seguir con esto. Desde que me confiaste tu secreto me has condenado a una vida de temor eterno. Si no le dices la verdad al chico esta noche, les confesaré todo a los espías. No puedo hacer más por ti.

—James… si lo haces… le arrancarán el corazón, y a mi… me quemarán viva en la hoguera. Tú lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido…por favor.

El hombre se quedó en silencio por un par de segundos, analizando cada una de las palabras de la dama. Aunque sabía que eran sinceras, mantenía su decisión firme.

—No sabes cuánto lamentaré que algo te pase, y viviré con ello eternamente, pero sabes que siempre he pensado que hiciste mal en acoger al bebé en tu casa, debiste haberlo entregado.

— ¿¡Y dejar que lo mataran!? Era tan inocente como su madre.

La expresión de James cambió totalmente, de la lástima a la furia, de la compasión al odio.

Tomó a Esme por las muñecas y la estrelló contra un árbol. Ella emitió un gemido de dolor.

—Gretta Whitlock jamás fue inocente. Y Jasper tampoco lo es —escupió los nombres como si fuesen una repugnante palabrota.

—Jasper ni siquiera sabe qué pasó, ni quién es, ni lo que le depara. ¡Él no sabe nada!

—La ignorancia no te exime de la culpa.

— ¿Y qué es su culpa? ¿Haber nacido? ¿Ser su hijo?

—Es culpable de mi miedo, del peligro que corre mi familia, y también la tuya, y será culpable del desastre que ocurrirá.

— ¡Él tiene solo dieciséis años! Es un adolescente que ignora que está en su último año de vida.

James soltó por fin a Esme, quien profirió un chillido y se frotó las muñecas.

—No me importa la edad que tenga. Tú sabes lo que la profecía dice. _Al decimoséptimo cumpleaños. _Hoy es decimosexto, a partir de ahora… tienes un año para despedirte de él, y un sol para decirle la verdad y enfrentarte a su odio. No es mi problema cómo lo hagas, pero no tengo problema en hacerlo por ti.

Witherdale se colocó de nuevo la capucha, que le cubría hasta los pómulos, y entró a la iglesia, no sin antes ponerse una mano en el corazón y besar su dedo medio, la señal obligada a hacer antes de entrar a una eucaristía.

Esme se tiró de rodillas al suelo, se cubrió la cara con las manos y dejó que el dolor la azotara completamente. Esta vez las lágrimas no avisaron que vendrían, simplemente corrieron libres por su rostro, siendo testigo de la profunda melancolía que en su interior empezaba a expandirse. Sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro. No se detuvo a ver quién era, simplemente la apartó de golpe y escuchó como una voz masculina lanzaba una maldición y se alejaba arrepentido.

Estuvo llorando hasta que le ardieron los ojos, las imágenes de Jasper iban y venían sin hacer más que torturarla, su rostro sonriente, su natal educación, su dulce voz, sus ojos tan azules y atrapantes, la sensación de felicidad que le brindaba al abrazarla, el calor de su cuerpo, el consuelo en su presencia. El amor de un hijo.

Él, junto con Rosalie, eran la razón por la que continuaba en el mundo, la razón de cada una de sus respiraciones y el porqué de los latidos de su corazón. Si uno de ellos desaparecía de su mundo, la vida como la conocía se acabaría completamente, dejando un hueco eterno e incurable en su alma, un hueco que apagaría su voluntad de vivir.

Cuando no tuvo más lágrimas que llorar, se levantó y caminó hasta el lago para lavarse la cara. Sabía que sus hijos la interrogarían por la hinchazón de sus ojos y el gris que adornaba su rostro.

Miró su reflejo en el lago, no era la misma mujer que había recogido a Jasper hacía dieciséis años. Las arrugas ya eran sus compañeras y el cabello blanco le crecía por la cabeza, la vejez empezaba a sonreírle con apenas cuarenta y dos años. Trató de buscar respuestas en el agua como solía hacer. ¿Qué le diría a su hijo esa noche? ¿Cómo le soltaría la verdad de golpe? ¿Cómo mantendría su amor después de tantas mentiras? Se sintió egoísta por pensar eso, lo que Jasper sintiera hacia ella después de saberlo todo, lo merecería. Una vez más, rezó a la luna su ayuda.

…

—No te muevas —pidió con voz dulce por enésima vez.

—Estoy intentándolo. ¿Cómo es que te divierte pintar? ¿Es que tus modelos no se aburren de no moverse nunca? —el muchacho se ruborizó violentamente y miró los iris verdes de su hermana, dejando el pincel sobre la mesa de porcelana.

—Yo no tengo modelos, Rosalie. Todo lo que pinto lo he visto alguna vez, lo grabo en mi mente y después lo reproduzco en papel —su voz sonaba casi firme.

—Me dirás que has visto esos dragones azules en pleno vuelo sobre las montañas.

—Sí.

—Como vos digáis, caballero.

_Los he visto dentro de mis sueños…_pensó Jasper.

Continuó con el retrato de la muchacha rubia. Afinaba los últimos detalles de su rostro con mezclas de pintura rosa y roja en los labios, diferentes tonos de amarillo y dorado para el cabello... Después de unos minutos sonrió, lo cual indicó a Rosalie que su trabajo estaba listo.

— ¿Puedo ver? —preguntó emocionada.

Su hermano asintió con la cabeza y se posicionó detrás de ella para que admirara su obra. Al principio no dijo nada pero después de unos eternos segundos las lágrimas le saltaron de los ojos y rodaron libremente por todo su rostro. La expresión de Jasper era de plena preocupación, y no cambió hasta que entendió que el llanto de su hermana era de alegría y emoción.

—Rose… yo… —empezó.

Ella no le dejó seguir, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo apretó en un gran abrazo que él no dudó en corresponder. Ambos muchachos se quedaron abrazados por largo rato, que hubiese podido prolongarse de no ser por el sonido la puerta principal abriéndose.

Jasper limpió las lágrimas de su hermana con los pulgares y le sonrió, una sonrisa casi triste al ver su estado.

—Era tu cumpleaños… y me has hecho un regalo a mí.

—El mejor regalo que he podido tener es que me hayas dejado pintarte —una vez más la joven rompió a llorar abrazándolo ahora más suavemente. "Gracias, hermano"_, _susurró en su oído antes de separarse y bajar juntos las escaleras. El retrato de una muchacha rubia con alas de ángel y una dulce expresión en su rostro se perdía en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Jasper estaba atónito, no entendía cómo su trabajo había hecho llorar a su hermana de esa forma. No era la primera vez que la pintaba, y sin duda no iba a ser la última, pero entonces… recordó el sentido del cuadro...

_Rosalie no paraba de hablar, numerando las miles de cosas que podían hacer en el decimosexto cumpleaños de Jasper, y a cada frase le añadía como prefijo: "Cuando yo cumplí dieciséis…" y un largo relato. Cuando se detuvo a tomar aire, lo miró con algo en sus ojos, algo que él jamás habría podido entender. _

—_Hay algo que quiero hacer… algo más. —dijo ella. _

— _¿Sí? —era la primera palabra que decía después de mucho tiempo. _

—_Escucha… sé que es tu cumpleaños… pero… desde hace tiempo quiero que hagas esto, y… eres el único que puede hacerlo. Quiero pedirte algo. _

_La alegría abandonó el rostro de Jasper y la angustia la reemplazó. _

—_Adelante… dime. _

—_Quiero que me dibujes. —una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro del muchacho. —Pero… quiero que me dibujes… cómo yo soy para ti, lo que tú crees que yo sea, qué es lo que represento. _

_La sonrisa se amplió. _

Él había dibujado un ángel, que era lo que ella le había pedido… que dibujara lo que representaba para él. Jasper siempre había insistido en que las únicas dos mujeres de su vida eran su madre y su hermana. A veces, cuando era pequeño y su hermana le abrazaba, él la llamaba "Ángel"

Cuando ambos bajaron, la tarde empezaba a caer. Lo que hacía unas horas era un hermoso amanecer se había transformado en un hermoso atardecer. Los pájaros cantaban anunciando las seis de la tarde, el sol empezaba a bajar de los cielos, la luz abandonaba el lugar, reemplazada por una ligera oscuridad. Encontraron a su madre sentada en un sillón, con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

— ¡Mamá! —Gritó Rosalie con euforia. — ¡Ven! Tienes que ver esto, vamos.

La mujer no respondió, su mirada continuaba perdida, las manos le temblaban incontroladamente, tenía la cara pálida, tanto que parecía completamente blanca, los ojos hinchados y los labios resecos,. Poco a poco, los temblores de sus manos pasaron a todo el cuerpo. No parecía estar dentro de sí misma, lucía como una… marioneta.

— ¿Mamá? —preguntó el rubio acercándose lentamente a ella, pero un agarre en su muñeca se lo impidió. Giró, su hermana lo miraba con terror en los ojos.

—Está fuera del mundo, no está consciente de lo que pasa, podría hacerte daño.

— ¡No! ¡Jamás lo haría! —el tono de la voz de Jasper jamás era violento, pero esta vez parecía enojado, furioso.

—Escúchame, no lo haría a propósito, no sabe lo que hace… tenemos que…

—R…ro…ros…rosa… —los tartamudeos de Esme sacaron a ambos muchachos de la discusión.

—Mamá, estoy aquí. ¿Estás bien? —habló Rosalie, casi gritando, pero tranquila.

Ambos hermanos se dedicaron a hablarle a su madre, le masajearon los músculos tensos. Poco a poco le tocaron las manos, le pidieron que dijera algunas palabras, le pusieron sobre los hombros una manta y le dieron un té caliente. Cuando estuvo apta para hablar, entonces lo hizo.

—Lo lamento —fue lo único que fue capaz de decir.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Qué te ha sucedido? ¿¡Quién te ha hecho esto!? —gritó su hijo menor con rabia en la voz. Esme se acercó a él, tomó su cara entre sus manos y le habló decidida.

—Yo misma… Tenemos que hablar… tengo que… tengo que decirte la verdad, Jazz. Tienes que saberlo todo. Esta noche abandonarás esta casa, tienes que irte de aquí… o él… te matará.

**Hola a todos. ¿Qué tal? **

**Les he dejado aquí el primer capítulo de ésta locura mía, Alma de Diamante. He de decir que estoy verdaderamente complacida y feliz con ésta historia, pues, hasta ahora, es la que más éxito y Reviews ha tenido, con el prólogo, once Reviews. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Estaré actualizando Pain Dreams pronto. Espero me dejen su opinión de ésta historia, de nuevo, muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron su opinión. **

**A Flora-ntvg-Cullen, a Romy92, y a TODOS los Guest's. Me hacen realmente feliz. **

**Quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a dos personas, primero. **

**A Romy92, que me ha estado ayudando a bettear éste fic, y le estoy totalmente agradecida por ello, muchas gracias, Rom, no podría echar a andar ésta historia sin tu ayuda. **

**Y segundo, a Klaudia Loba de Escorpio. **

**A quien le dediqué completamente ésta historia, y, hace unos días tuve la grandiosa oportunidad de conocerla en persona, sólo puedo decir que es exactamente cómo había pensado e imaginado que sería, perfecto, es la persona más maravillosa que existe en mi mundo, muchas gracias por todo, neesan. **

**Bien, hasta el próximo capítulo. **


End file.
